


In Betweens

by Powderfall



Category: Disney Fairies, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tinker Bell (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powderfall/pseuds/Powderfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of encounters between Jack Frost and a certain frost-fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors

**Prologue: Rumors**

Periwinkle had once heard that the mainland had their own kind of ‘Lord of Winter’, one that was not a fairy, but a spirit of some sort, a great and powerful one. ‘Be careful,’ they would say, ‘and try not to get in his way. He’s quite the mischievous being, a rascal, I heard.’

‘He likes to play pranks on children. Send them flying in the air, make them slip and slide on ice, instigate snowball fights,’ they gossiped.

‘Sounds... a bit frightening,’ Periwinkle admitted.

‘Oh you bet. He’s not to be taken lightly, for I hear his talents are great.’

‘Well, what does he do?’ another frost fairy asked. ‘Does he make snowflakes? Frost? Maybe even glaciers? Which talent does he have?’

‘He does it all, my dear,’ answered the older fairies. ‘He’s the one that introduces winter to the world over there. He creates the storms, the blizzards, and brings snowfall from the sky.’

Periwinkle grimaced. ‘Well if he’s the Lord of Winter in the mainland, then why do we winter fairies bother to go there?’

The elder fairies laughed. ‘Well, he can’t do it all himself, can he? Some places need more winter than others, isn’t that right?’

‘I thought you said he was powerful,’ Periwinkle countered. Still, the elder frost fairy laughed.

‘Powerful enough not to trifle with! My, I’d say he’s a dangerous one if you ever got into trouble with him. Besides... he was personally picked.’

‘By... who?’ Periwinkle leaned in.

‘By the moon, I’ve heard. The same moon that replenishes our pixie dust tree and allows us to live. In fact, it’s the moon who chooses the guardians to watch over the earth,’ the older fairy smiled. Guardians, like us fairies... right? I didn’t know the mainland had actual guardians though, Periwinkle pondered. ‘I have no idea why such a mischievous spirit was allowed to exist in the first place,” the fairy remarked.

‘Has he... ever encountered other fairies before?’ Periwinkle asked.

‘He has! But not much, I suppose. Ever since the incident with Yule, all the fairies have been avoiding Mr. Frost.’

‘Yule? Who’s he? And what happened to him?’

‘Yule is a senior snow sparrow man. When he was out on his job in the mainland, he was struck by Mr. Frost’s winds so hard that he had to stay at the healing center for a week so that his wings and his leg would recover properly!’

The listeners gasped, including Periwinkle, surprised to hear of a so-called ‘guardian’ who had the nerve to harm a pixie.

‘How despicable! I hope I’ll never come across him,’ Periwinkle said to herself, for the seasons were changing and it was her first job going to the mainland. She hoped her experience would be undisturbed by a certain Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand MiM is the one that chooses the guardians, but in here, let's just say the pixiefolk don't have too much information about human-world spirit-lore (other than existence of fairies) and they suppose that the Man in the Moon is equivalent to the moon itself. Ah, the issues of crossover worlds.


	2. The First Encounter I

Many ice fairies hovered in the air together, ready for their departure to the Mainland. It was also that time of the year for winter to arrive in many places. That being said, a demand rose for more ice fairies to continue the work over there. And so of course, Periwinkle, being the curious pixie that she was, took the opportunity. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’m ready as ever, Gliss!” The two fairies jumped for joy for the upcoming flight to the mainland. They both looked to the sky, to the second star that would lead them there. 

“I know this is your first time going to the Mainland, Peri, but try not to get overwhelmed! There’s so many fascinating things to see, perhaps alot of “found things” you can take back home with you! It’ll be just like the time you crossed over to Spring Valley! Oh man I can’t wait to show you, Peri! I can’t wait, I can’t wait-” 

“Alright, Gliss,” Periwinkle chuckled. “I’ll... try not to get overwhelmed,” she winked as she nudged her companion. 

“Oh, don’t make fun of me,” Gliss poked back playfully. 

“Alright fairies! In formation!,” Lord Milori commanded. They all shifted to their proper arrangements. 

“And off we go!” 

~ 

The first time she saw the Mainland, Peri couldn’t believe her eyes. The skyline, the lights... this was a whole different world apart from Neverland. The buildings were massive and the city itself was like a garden of stars. The closer and closer they dove, the more wondrous this new world became. There were moving mechanical contraptions used for transportation, multitudes of people within the crowds, so much noise, bustling, and everything. The scenery gave her... a completely different vibe from her own world. 

The fairies were dispersed, traveling to different regions. A few frost fairies were stationed within a forest region that was next to a small town. There, Peri began her work. The noise was definitely not as loud as the larger cities they had passed, nor were the people as busy, but still there was plenty of wonder for Peri to take in. She found lots of amazing trinkets along the road. Those round flat metallic things with were abundant, especially the copper-colored ones, and so were Peri’s favorite cone-shaped metal objects with spiral ridges. Cumulatively, there were just a lot of intriguing, hard-to-define items laying around everywhere. But not so fast, Periwinkle. Frosting first, ‘found things’ later, she told herself. 

“Hey Peri!” Spike called her attention amidst all of their work. 

“What is it?” Peri yelled. 

“That’s some pretty nice frosting you’re doing there!” 

“Oh, thanks Spike!” 

“But I bet you probably can’t frost as fast as me though!” Spike taunted. Peri turned to her once more. 

Peri smiled and lifted a brow. “Says the fairy who’s spent the past five sessions lounging on a conifer leaf instead of practicing like she was supposed to!” 

Spike simply laughed at Peri’s remark. “Well, then it should be pretty easy for you to defeat me, right?” 

“Do you want a challenge that bad? I thought you thought these things were too bothersome.” 

“Why, are you scared?” Spike taunted. Suddenly, Peri bursted into a giggling fit. 

“Alright, Spike. You asked for it!” 

The two each took a side of a forest pathway. They lined up, waiting for each other’s signal. At each other’s readiness, they launched themselves at the same time, creating white paths behind them. Peri glided along the trunk of the trees and into the branches, performing her frost talent with great ease. However, Spike was just as fast, nearly just as fluid as Peri was. They eventually caught the attention of the other ice fairies by just how much ground they were covering. Soon the other frost fairies joined in, and gradually two teams formed, participating in a playful race. Once Gliss joined at the southern side of the forest, that was it. Suddenly it was like she made her own team, leaving both sides to trail in her dust. She took the lead like no other and rejoiced once they reached the edge of the lakeshore. 

“Well! How was that for some frost racing? Pretty impressive, huh?” Gliss bragged, strutting among Peri and Spike, who were just too busy catching their breath. 

“Yeah, real impressive, especially since you practically joined us at the last couple of minutes,” Spike smirked. 

“Yeah, Gliss, no fair! Here we were coming from the north side, running low on energy. I bet if we began the race altogether, at the same time, then there would probably be a different outcome!” said Periwinkle. Gliss simply laughed. 

“Aww, well no need to spill all your pixie dust, guys. It was a good run! Look you’ve even got the others riled up and motivated. That’s good!” 

Spike lifted a brow and smiled defeatedly. “I guess if you say so!” And with that she stood up, dusted herself off, and hovered in the air. “Well, whatever. That sure passed the time well.” 

Then she sighed. “We should join back with the others, I suppose. The rest of this forest isn’t going to frost itself,” Spike suggested. 

“Ooh! Yes! Yes, indeed we should!” Gliss responded. 

“Yeah, not unless Jack Frost comes here to finish the job.” Peri looked at Spike, her eyes a little wide and shoulders a little stiff. 

“Jack Frost... he’s...he’s not here, is he?” Peri asked Spike in a slightly softer voice. 

“How should I know? I don’t even know what he looks like.” 

“Ooh! I’ve heard some people say that he looks like an old man!” Gliss chirped. 

“Who knows. Maybe he’s just a myth after all,” Spike remarked. 

“But I heard the other fairies say that he does exist.” Peri spoke up. “I heard that this one fairy, Yule, even,” Peri coughed, “encountered him!” She remembered the unfortunate incident the other ladies had gossiped. 

“Well, then lucky for you. You should be able to spot him then,” said Spike. 

“But it might be quite dangerous for us if we do!” 

“Relax, Peri! I’m sure he’s a fun person! I mean, in many of the human stories, he sounds like someone who’s friendly and maybe a little wild. Like me!” spoke Gliss. Spike chuckled. 

“Well, in that case, I’m not surprised if you were actually Jack Frost, Gliss! And that you’ve been hiding your identity from us this whole time,” Spike joked around. “But seriously, you guys, we should continue back. We only have so much pixie dust.” 

“You’re right, Spike. Let’s go,” said Peri. 

“Don’t forget to come back at dusk! That’s when we’re all gathering,” Gliss mentioned. And with that, the trio left, all splitting towards their assigned regions of the forest. 

As Periwinkle went eastward, following the border of the lake, she took her time frosting the flora. But suddenly, she heard a low growl... then a crinkle of the leaves and the twigs above her. Periwinkle was usually fine with the cold, but for some reason, an unnerving chill trailed down her back. There was something watching her, preying on her, she realized. Periwinkle turned around. And there. Above her on a ledge. Those large yellow eyes, a warm uncomfortable breath. She should have been more careful and definitely not meet face-to-face with a lynx. 

“Oh dear,” Peri muttered, right before screaming. The Lynx jumped down and chased her. “Kya!” she yelled, hovering above the ground and dodging every obstruction in her way. She never knew Lynxes were this volatile. Fiona started to seem unusually tame in comparison to this Mainland Lynx. “Oh, I wish it’d stop chasing me!” Peri yelled in her frustration. 

Periwinkle flew into a hollow log where the opening was too narrow for the lynx to access. Periwinkle slumped, her back pushed to the corner hoping that the Lynx’s claws would not reach far enough. She looked around, hoping to find perhaps another opening she can escape through. She looked to the left and right and above. They were all blocked. There was nothing except the opening in front of her, currently obstructed by this troublesome cat. “Please, go away! Go away!” Peri yelled. The lynx simply continued peeking into the hollow log, playfully waiting for Peri to come out. In the meantime, she considered attacking the Lynx with her frost and soaring up into heights where the Lynx couldn’t catch her. Peri slowly moved towards the opening, almost making a bolt for it. “Okay, Peri. Just aim for the nose! And then fly! Aim for the nose... Aim...” she muttered nervously. 

And then suddenly, the lynx disappeared. 

“What? Wait a second,” Peri spoke to herself. She waited. The lynx did not just simply walk away, did it? What if, in fact, the lynx was still waiting to attack her. So she stayed still, listening, holding her breath in that little log thing. Then all of a sudden, Peri noticed a drop in temperature. There was an odd coldness arriving, filling the rest of the forest. It felt refreshing, biting and nipping at her shoulders. Peri peaked out. 

In the midst of a small clearing, she spotted a human. But a strange looking one at that. He had unusual hair for a human. It was choppy and white as snow. He also wore a blue sweater and brown pants. But he had no shoes though. Strange, Peri thought, for she heard that even humans need shoes to keep themselves warm. Peri’s eyes widened to discover where the Lynx had went. The strange human was playing with it! Peri saw it leap towards the boy as the boy leaped away. He was laughing, amused and entertained. It looked like he had the lynx by a string, playfully dodging its attacks. He also had a staff that looked like a hook and used it to slide some sort of fish on the ice floor. The lynx was chasing after it for its meal but the human simply wouldn’t give it to the animal until finally he seemed to grow weary of the whole game. The lynx carried the meat off, satisfied, probably heading back to its den. The strange looking human, however, was still there. He looked up into the clouds and let out a sigh, but no breath was made visible in the cold air. Suddenly, he turned to Periwinkle’s direction and spotted her out of the log. Periwinkle gasped but couldn’t move. ‘He saw me!’ she thought. ‘This is bad!’ Peri heard it was dangerous to come in contact with the humans. Although in many ways the fairies have indirectly acted as guardians to the them as well, it would be bad if they ever got captured by one. She faintly remembered the story of how Tink had to rescue Vidia, who almost became a framed display for the 'museum'. 

The strange-looking human advanced towards Peri but she wouldn’t move an inch. Oh how she wished Dewey or Fiona or even one of the snow owls were there to swoop her away. Peri then saw him smile brightly to her. “Well, what do we have here!” the stranger said. Peri gasped and instantly retreated into the log. The white-haired human approached the log and bent down. 

“You can come out now. It’s alright,” the human said. “The cat’s no longer here to harm you,” he continued. 

Peri peaked out of the hollow opening, catching a glimpse of his face. ‘He... kind of looks quite like a winter fairy,' she thought. His skin was as pale as one and his hair was also a very bright white, luminescent from all the light refracting from the snow. Even though he was a human, a being quite larger than herself, Peri felt a little more at ease with his familiar appearance. But suddenly he got his staff and started poking the log with it, to her annoyance. 

“Hello in there?!!” the human yelled. Peri retreated back into the hollow and looked up at the log ceiling, her eyebrows scrunched together in alarm. The wooden wall she leaned against was shaking and it was all that human’s fault. 

‘Okay, Peri, just stay here for while. Maybe if you don’t make a move, he’ll forget about you and go away,’ she told herself. However the log kept shaking and the human kept yelling for her to come out. 

“Okay already!” Peri yelled as she flew into the open. She saw his eyes and his smile widen in delight. 

“Hi!” he greeted, fascinated and excited. He crouched down, nearly hovering over the nervous fairy. And though Peri was still a little uncomfortable, she greeted back with a stuttering “h-h-hi”. 

‘Okay, Peri. Maybe you can just stun the human for a bit with your frost-talent like you were going to do with the cat. Just attack, then flee,’ she told herself. The human being, however, kept observing her in wonder, amazed to see a creature such as herself. But the strange human did notice her tense up. The fairy’s shoulders were slightly rising and her fists were tightening. ‘Okay, Peri. Attack and run. Attack and run. Or fly. Fly back to the camp. Attack...’ Peri mentally chanted. The strange human lifted an eyebrow and pursed his lips together. 

“Hey, hey,” he said. “No need to get scared. I won’t harm you either. It's just that I’ve just never seen anyone like you before, even in the past three-hundered-ish years I’ve been here,” he said. “Look. I’m Jack Frost,” he said and smiled. 

Peri’s eyes widened. This was Jack Frost? The Jack Frost? The magical winter being from the Mainland everyone was warning about? And though he did look like a prankster because of his youthful, lanky, no-shoes appearance, Periwinkle always had this impression that he would look more like a troll, like the ones Tinkerbell described in one of her adventures. Or maybe he would have been a haunted snowman! Periwinkle also thought he might have looked like a creepy looking blue elf. But no. Aside from his strange white hair and unusually pale skin, he was actually a human! At least in appearances anyways. ‘If-if he’s Jack Frost, then that means... He’s a liar!’ she thought, remembering those rumors about Yule and how he injured his wings because of Jack. “You sure?” she asked suspiciously, but then realized that he probably didn't understand her. 

“Sure what?” he said. Peri’s eyes slightly widened, surprised that Jack Frost also understood her. She remembered Tinker’s story about her human friend Lizzie and how humans couldn’t hear fairies. Then again, this was no ordinary human. And perhaps Jack was no longer a human. Peri crossed her arms and pouted angrily. 

“Are you sure you’ve never met a fairy before?” she asked suspiciously. Jack Frost merely grinned in response. 

“Well, I’ve heard of the Tooth Fairy. I haven't met her yet though,” he said casually. Peri continued pouting, unsatisfied that he didn’t admit to encountering another winter fairy before her. Jack noticed how she was glaring at him and so his smile began to weaken. 

“Well then,”she said, and in her displeasure, she flew up into the air to avoid conversing with him. Jack watched as she whizzed into the sky, leaving behind a trail of golden sparkling dust. ‘Amazing,’ he thought, grinning. 

Peri soared as high as her wings can take her. ‘I’ve got to get back to the camp as soon as I can!’ she thought. 

“Where you going?” asked Jack. Peri looked to her side and squealed frightfully, surprised to see a floating Jack Frost right next to her, appearing out the blue and keeping up with Peri’s speed. She tumbled in the air backwards from surprise. Jack flew around and caught her in the palm of his hands. He slowly floated down to another forest clearing. “Are you alright there?” 

As soon as Periwinkle’s head stopped spinning, she looked up and realized she was sitting in Jack Frost’s palm. She gasped and panicked. 

“Hey, hey, hey, just calm down. I didn’t mean to surprise you like that. Just relax. Don’t be scared,” he said. 

“B-but I think I should be!” Periwinkle blurted. Jack Frost looked at her confusedly. 

“And why would you think so?” 

“B-b-because... you’re Jack Frost!” she said. 

“Yeah, that’s my name,” he said and grinned. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You’ve heard of me before?” 

“Yes! Yes I have!” Peri yelled. “You! I heard you’ve done some really bad things!” Jack’s eyes lit up, becoming more amused by this pint-sized being. As they descended down, Jack brought his palm closer to his face. Peri scooted further away, intimidated by him. 

“Oh? Well, do tell,” he challenged. Peri pouted and sighed. She scratched the back of her head in frustration. 

“Well for one, I heard you throw children up in the air for your own amusement!” 

Jack looked at her thoughtfully. “Well, that is true, I guess you can say that I do toss them in the air and that I have quite a blast doing so. What’s so terrible about that?” 

Periwinkle simply stared at him with her jaws open and her brows furrowing together. “Because it’s wrong!” she stated. Jack huffed. “They can get hurt! How can you be so cruel to children, to think of even harming them?!” 

“Wait a second, just because I, as you put it, ‘throw children up in the air’, doesn’t mean I actually hurt them. I just take them on a little ride, that’s all,” he said. Once his feet landed on the ground, he started walking through the forest, Periwinkle still in his hands. 

“B-b-but still!” Periwinkle said. “It’s dangerous for them!” 

Jack merely sighed and smiled defeatedly. “Tsk. Tsk. Not even a fairy believes in me. This is quite sad. Would you like me to prove it to you?” Jack asked her. 

“What?!” 

“I’m asking if I can take you on ride?” he smiled. “With a human child especially. I’ll show you what this whole ‘kids in the air’ thing is all about. Actually, it's such perfect timing, I'm about to go myself.” 

“W-well,” Periwinkle began, deeply thinking about his offer. She thought the opportunity costs of going with Jack weighed more than the comparative advantages, which could possibly be none at all, if not surviving. She also still had her frosting assignments to do. 

“C’mon wind! Take me to the city!” he shouted. Then a gust of wind blew by, ruffling against the trees and the plans. “Let’s go!” he said as he placed Periwinkle on his shoulder. “Hold on tight!” he told her. Then he leapt into the air. 

“Wait a second! I didn’t agree to anything yet!” she yelled, gripping Jack’s hoodie tightly. The wind current seemed so strong that even if she did let go, she would have flown and crashed into something. 

“I hope I’m not too cold for you, but we’ll get there soon!” he said. 

“Well, I’m actually a frost fairy so I find the coldness quite comfortable, but that’s not the point!” she yelled back. 

“I’ll tell you what. Just give me this chance to clear my name, then I’ll let you go. Sound good?” 

Periwinkle pouted and shrinked into his hood. “Fine.” 

“By the way, what are you called?” he asked. Periwinkle looked at Jack but then returned her gaze forward. After a bit of silence, Jack turned his head to her again and frowned. “Hey I gave you my name.” But still, Periwinkle continued being stubborn. “If you’re not going to give me your name, then I guess I’ll just call you ‘pointy’, because of your hair,” he said. Then he chuckled at himself. Peri rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, fine. I’m... Periwinkle,” she said. Jack looked at her gently and smiled. 

“Periwinkle... that's actually quite lovely,” he remarked. ‘He said it’s lovely,’ thought Peri. She didn’t know why she was particularly fixated on his remark. Perhaps she was getting a tad weak when it came to compliments. “Nice to meet you, Periwinkle. Let’s go make a snow day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set before Rise of the Guardians and after Secret of the Wings.


End file.
